


Ginny Knows

by tqpannie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-09
Updated: 2007-02-09
Packaged: 2018-10-26 06:38:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10781568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tqpannie/pseuds/tqpannie
Summary: Ginny reflects as she watches Harry walk away after Dumbledore's funeral.





	Ginny Knows

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Prompt: [I Would Have Loved You Anyway](http://www.sendspace.com/file/8vb8ar) Trisha Yearwood.  


* * *

Ginny watched as Harry walked away from her and the few weeks they shared together.

She'd forced herself to be strong. She had prepared herself for this from the moment she saw Harry with Dumbledore's body.

She'd always know that he was going to leave...that he was going to end this once and for all.

She told herself that she understood.

That she was proud of him.

But it hurt. It really hurt.

It wasn't like the pain she felt when Tom had controlled her through the diary.

It wasn't like the time she'd broken her arm after falling off the roof.

It was as if part of her was gone.

She wasn't going to cry because it was worth it.

That one moment in the sun by the lake.

The way he had kissed her.

He loved her enough to let her go--to keep her safe.

She loved him enough not to let him.

Despite how things had ended she wouldn't have traded loving him.

This wasn't done but she would let him believe that it was.

To give him some peace.

But she was going to remind him of what they were fighting for.

One more day in the sun by the lake.

And a lifetime of kisses.


End file.
